


Cold

by Little_Lady_K



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Blackmail, Blood, Blood & Gore, Collars & Leashes, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not for the faint of heart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence, implied rape, physical beating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: A chance meeting in a bar leads to consequences for a pair of students.
Relationships: Oliver Riedel/Original Female Character(s), Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface with this:  
> I have intentions for this to be much darker than anything else that I have posted before on this site. There will be graphic depictions of violence and torture, blood and gore, psychological, physical, emotional and mental abuse and manipulation. If these things aren't your cup of tea, don't read. 
> 
> Enjoy (if you dare). 
> 
> Yes, yes I did work Rammstein & One Direction into the one story ;)

**3.27am**

Cold. The kind of cold that seeps into your skin and chills you to the bone. The cold was made worse by the rain. The rain came down in icy sheets and it intermittently hailed, making the streets look like rivers. It was slippery and wet, made even worse by the hailstones sticking to the ground. The wind was whipping down the narrow streets, making an umbrella useless because all it did was turn itself inside out. A man hurried quickly through the dark and wet streets, coat wrapped tightly around him to protect against the frigid, biting cold, stopping occasionally to take shelter under eaves but gave up the closer he got to his destination. Once he reached the door that he was after, the man slid the key into the lock and opened the door. Warm. The kind of warmth that gets into your heart and then spreads through your body until all of you tingles. That’s what it felt like when the man made it inside and he smiled to himself. He took off his hat and coat, hanging them both on the stand by the door. He runs a hand through his unruly, untamed hair in an attempt to flatten it, a task made even harder because of the dampness from the rain. With a sigh he headed to the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. First, his black, long-sleeved button down shirt, then his white undershirt, followed by dark-gray jeans held up by a wide, black-leather belt, and then finally his boxer briefs and socks. He stepped into the shower and sighed happily as the hot water beaded on his shoulders and slowly made its way down his toned stomach, hips and strong legs. Once he’s showered and cleaned to his satisfaction, he steps out and dries himself off and goes back into the bedroom. Comfortable in a pair of plaid pajama pants, he takes an ornate, gold key that hangs on a silver chain around his bed post and heads down to the basement. Humming under his breath, he slides the key into the lock under the basement steps and into the secret room. He slowly walks to the end of the dimly lit space, collecting a wine glass and a knife from the small table on the left hand side. The girl starts to struggle as he runs the tip of the knife up her bloody thigh, stomach and chest to stop at her throat. He chuckles as the chains binding her wrists and ankles rattle as she pulls against them, her chest rising and falling quickly.

“You just don’t want to die, do you?”

He says against her ear, before kissing her throat. He smirked at the knowledge he could take her life whenever he wants. Was it fear or the cold that made her shudder under his lips? Hooking his thumb in the gag, he tugs it free from her mouth to tuck it under her chin instead.

“Just…just let me go…I…I won’t tell…tell anyone I swear! Please…please…”

She started to cry and he ran a hand through her messy hair, putting the knife down so he could wipe the tears from her cheek with his thumb and taste them.

“Hmm I don’t think so. I think I’m going to keep you around a little while longer. You’re such a sweet little thing, and you scream so pretty for me.”

Kissing her cheek, he trailed his tongue from her jaw, down her throat to her collarbone before biting down softly, the girl whimpering and biting her lip to stay quiet as he cut from her collarbone to the middle of her neck. Catching her blood with the wine glass as it spilled from the wound, he made sure she was watching as he greedily took a sip of the red liquid and let some spill down his chin.

“…and you taste exquisite.”  
“You’re…you’re sick you know that? LET ME GO!!!”

He backhanded the girl hard and smiled as she glared at him defiantly, the look fading as he raised his hand again.

“Sick doesn’t even begin to cover what I am, cherie.”  
“Don’t call me that. You can go to hell you sick son of a bitch!”

She spat in his face and he sighed, wiping her saliva from his cheek and then wrapping his hand tightly around her throat.

“I really wish you hadn’t of done that. Now I’m going to have to kill you.”  
“No! Please…I…I’m sorry…just…just let…let me go. Please. Please!”  
“Feel free to scream. Nobody can hear you.”

****************************************************************

**8.52am**

The sunlight crept in through the blinds, catching dust in the air and making it dance across the floorboards between the bed and the wall. Sea-foam green eyes slowly blinked open, followed by a groan as the light hit them, a chuckle ringing out from the lounge room.

“How many times do I have to tell you to shut the curtain in your bedroom so the sun doesn’t wake you up, love?”  
“Shut up, Lou. There better be coffee out there.”  
“Come and see.”

Another sigh and Natalie forced herself out of bed, pushing the duvet to the end of the bed and putting her waist length, dark red hair into a messy ponytail. Blindly reaching for the night stand she jammed her black-framed glasses onto her face and stumbled to the kitchen, smiling as her room-mate pushed a steaming mug of coffee into her hands. Natalie and Louis were both 26 and had been best friends since the 8th grade. Once they had graduated from high school and Louis had gotten into college, they’d move in together into a 2 bedroom apartment just off-campus. They were as close as brother and sister and argued as such, but they also took care of each other and had the others back. Nat was 5’4 with perky c-cups, curves, pretty pink lips, and toned. She worked part time at the university library and occasionally bar-backed at the campus bar. Louis was 5’8’with eyes almost the same shade as Nat’s, with untameable, chestnut brown hair and a kind smile. He played on the university soccer team and was on a football scholarship. His scholarship took care of half the rent, and his stepfather paid the rest so all he and Nat had to worry about was their groceries. He also worked at the university bar two nights a week, helping to keep the rest of the jocks in line when they threw parties to celebrate their sporting achievements.

“So, I was thinking……”  
“Well that’s never a good sign.”

Nat ducked and giggled as Louis went to smack her across the back of the head, smiling as he scowled at her across the table.

“ANYWAY! I was thinking that we should branch out tonight. The two of us spend enough time in the bar here between drinking and our shifts so we should try somewhere new.”  
“And this thought has nothing to do with the fact that a certain lacrosse player is back in town tonight and is throwing a party does it?”  
“She can go screw herself if she thinks I’m going to go to her stupid party and watch her and that tennis player have at it. Come on, Nat, live a little. It’ll be fun.”

All it takes is one look at Louis’ pout and puppy dog eyes and Nat rolls hers good-naturedly, downing the last of her coffee and kissing him on the cheek.

“Alright, we’ll branch out. Don’t you have practice in like, 25 minutes?”  
“Yep. Just wanted to make sure you were out of bed before I left. Don’t forget you agreed to work the stock shift today.”  
“Yeah I know, I’m gonna shower then I’ll go. I’ll have dinner ready for when you get home from class then we’ll head out.”

Louis grabs his bag and his travel mug, kissing Nat’s forehead and then heading out the door. Nat locks the door after Louis has left and heads to the bathroom to shower, turning on the radio once she’s out. She hums to herself as she gets dressed in a purple, zip up mini dress, knee high socks and boots then applies a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss. Grabbing her messenger bag, keys, and phone, Natalie heads out of the apartment and across campus to the café, ordering herself a coffee and sitting at her favourite table in the back corner where she can people watch.

“You managed to sneak away from your roommate then.”  
“Sneaking away from Louis is a skill I perfected when we were 13. He thinks I’m at work and Harry is covering for me. Hi.”

Nat reaches up to grab the front of Oli’s shirt and pulls him down to kiss her, smiling against his mouth as he grasps her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“My apartment is empty for the next little while, we should get out of here.”

Oli whispers in Nat’s ear and she stands, swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. For a man as tall as he is, Oli is disturbingly good at weaving his way through a crowd and it takes less than 10 minutes until Nat finds herself shoved against the closed door of his apartment with his lips in her hair and his hands on her hips. Oli was 6’7 with blue-gray eyes, and an annoying symmetrical face with a shaved head. He and Natalie had been sleeping together on and off for almost a year and it always excited her when he took control. She sighed as his teeth found purchase in her shoulder, giggling softly and pushing him away.

“Hey. No marks, remember? Lou will freak if he finds out we’re still fucking.”  
“Lou needs to get laid. You have too many clothes on and we need to be much less vertical for what I have planned for you.”

Nat squeaks in surprise as Oli picks her up and puts her over his shoulder, giggling all the way to the bedroom.

*********************************************************************

**12.39pm**

Nat pulled back the sheet and sat up as quietly as she could, reaching down to pick her dress up off the floor and wrap it around herself.

“Come back to bed, honey.”

Oli reached out to trail his fingertips softly across her shoulder blades and Nat smirked to herself, tossing her hair over her shoulder to look back at him.

“Your wife will be back soon. I don’t really think that’s a good idea.”

She turned back around and zipped up her dress, standing at the same time. Leaning down to pull her socks back up Nat grabbed her panties off the floor and put them back on, balancing on one leg to put her left boot on, then swapping to put on her right. She retreated to the bathroom to make sure her makeup wasn’t too messed up and fixed her hair before returning to the bedroom and leant against the doorframe.

“You know, you’re more worried about ruining my marriage than I am.”  
“You’re perfectly capable of ruining your marriage without me, Oliver. You do know I know I’m not the only girl you bring back here while she’s teaching, right?”  
“I know. You’re the only one I actually like though.”

Nat scoffs and rolls her eyes, turning on her heel and leaving without so much as a goodbye. As she leaves the apartment and heads back across campus, heading for one of the office buildings and knocking softly on the door when she finds the one she needs.

“Come in.”

Taking a deep breath Nat opens the door, giving the professor a small nod and then sitting down opposite her.

“What can I do for you, Natalie?”  
“I…I got the recording you wanted. Your proof.”

Nat rummages in her bag and pulls out the small recording device, placing it on the professors desk.

“My husband has no idea you have this, right?”  
“Of course not. You told me that he couldn’t find out or you’d have me fired!”  
“You’re lucky that’s all I threatened to do you dirty little slut! Get out of my sight, and stay the hell away from Oliver, you got it?”

The professor snatches the recording device off her desk and glares at Nat until she stands up and leaves the office. Nat runs a hand through her hair once she’s on the other side of the closed door, taking a shuddering breath to hold back her tears and then heading back to her and Louis’ apartment.

***********************************************************************************

**7.41pm**

“You’ve barely touched your food and you’ve been abnormally quiet all night. You want to tell me what’s eating you?”  
“Huh?”

Nat looked up from the butter chicken she’d made them for dinner, avoiding actually making eye contact with Louis across the table.

“Your lack of an appetite wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain history TA would it?”  
“Now why would you say that?”  
“Came by to see you at work after practice and you weren’t there, so I went looking for you at the café and Christian said he saw you leaving with him.”  
“Oh.”

Louis walks around the table and pulls Nat into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and rocking her gently.

“What happened? Did he hurt you?”  
“I should have listened to you and ended it as soon as I found out he was married.”  
“What did he do to you, Nat?”

Nat bites her lip and shakes her head, doing everything she can to stop herself from crying as Louis runs his hand gently up and down her back.

“Jean found out about us about a month ago and has been blackmailing me ever since. I tried to end it as soon as she found out but…she knows I’m not the only one he’s fucking so she made me secretly record him admitting to being with other girls. Told me that she’d have me fired if I couldn’t bring her proof that she could use against him in their divorce. I took it to her this afternoon after I’d been with Oli and she called me a dirty little slut.”  
“Oh Nat I’m sorry. You know that that’s not true though, right? You didn’t know that he was married when you started sleeping together, and then that bitch made you keep doing it just so she could have proof he was cheating after you tried to end it. At least you don’t have to worry about her blackmailing you anymore, and you don’t have to keep sleeping with him unless you want to.”  
“Thanks, Lou. I guess we both really need to get away from here tonight. I’m gonna go get ready, okay?”

Louis lets her go and kisses her forehead, Nat giving him a small smile then heading to the bedroom to get ready while he cleans up their dinner.

********************************************************************

**10.14pm**

The three men sat at a table in the corner of the club, a red candle and the coloured, pulsating overhead lights dancing across their faces and illuminating them every few seconds. The first man had short, black hair, pretty and pale blue eyes. He was toned without being too bulky, with a strong jaw and perfectly manicured eyebrows. He was around 5’9 and was wearing tight, black jeans with an assortment of belts, a loose-fitting black t-shirt with an undone black vest on top and black boots. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner, with his hair was gelled into spikes and he had red and black varnish on his nails. The second man is shorter than the first, though not by much, about 5’7’, with steely blue-gray eyes and short, cropped brown hair. He’s wearing a form fitting black singlet tucked into black skinny jeans fastened with a belt. A thick, heavy chain is connected to his belt loops and it reflects off the buckles on his boots. The third was the tallest of the three at 6’2 with brown hair that he always styled to look windswept, with piercing, icy blue eyes. He had a strong jaw and cheekbones with thin lips and a roman nose. He was wearing a loose-fitting ¾ sleeve black shirt and fitted leather pants. Louis noticed them first, it was hard not to when those piercing blue eyes were on Nat.

“That guy in the corner has been staring at you for the last few minutes.”

He told Nat as he guided her to the bar with an arm around her waist, positioning them so she could see her admirer without it being obvious she was looking. With a small smile gracing his lips, he tipped his glass at Nat and smirked when she blushed and looked away. Nat was wearing a tartan mini skirt with a black halter top, and she was wearing it like she was doing it a favour, and it’s plunging neckline showed a flash of red satin. The black stockings were complimented by black ankle boots and she’d softly curled her hair.

“I’m going out for a smoke, think you can keep yourself out of trouble while I’m gone?”

Nat asked once they’d gotten their drinks, biting her lip when she realised she was still being ogled across the room.

“You want me to come with you?”

“No it’s okay. Your asthma is bad enough without you inhaling second hand smoke. Be good.”

She kisses Louis on the cheek and heads outside to the smokers area, rummaging in her bag for her cigarettes and her lighter.

“Need a light?”

Nat jumps at the sound of another voice and nearly drops her cigarette, one hand on her chest and the other still in her bag.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you sweetheart.”

When she looked up it was the blue-eyed man who was standing in front of her, offering her a bright green lighter with a raised eyebrow.

“Thank you.”

Natalie smiled around her cigarette as it was lit for her, blushing at how close the man now was and how attractive he was up close. Lighting up his own cigarette the man leant against the wall next to Nat, offering her his hand.

“My apologies where are my manners? Christoph.”  
“Natalie. Nat.”  
“A pleasure to meet you, Natalie”

Christoph takes her hand and kisses it with a smile, tucking Nat’s hair behind her ear as he pulls away. They smoked silently for a few moments, subtly checking each other out when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

“Please, call me Nat. The only person who calls me Natalie is my father when he’s scolding me, and my roommate when he’s being a smart ass. I uh, I should get back to him actually…”  
“Would you like to join my friends and I for a drink? Your roommate is welcome to join us as well.”

Biting her lip Nat crushed her cigarette under her boot, running a hand through her hair and reaching for her drink she’d put down next to her.

“I really don’t……”  
“Please, I insist.”

Christoph takes Nat’s now free hand and starts to lead her back inside, not really giving her a chance to argue or disagree with him. When they make it back to the table Louis is already there, laughing at something that’s been said to him.

“Natty! There you are…”

Louis sounds drunk and Nat furrows her eyebrows until she notices the half full bottle of tequila on the table, her eyes becoming glued to the love bite she can see on his collarbone.

“Who let you at the tequila, Lou?”

He giggles and licks his lips then points to the blue-grey eyed man to his left.

“…this is Paul…”

Then to the man on his right.

“…and this is Richard.”

Christoph steals a chair from one of the nearby tables, encouraging Nat to sit with gentle hands on her shoulders. She sits obediently and shakes Paul and Richard’s hands when they’re offered to her, not missing the way Paul’s hand finds its way back to Louis’ thigh afterwards. Louis smiles at Nat and winks and she just shakes her head, trying not to flinch too much as Christoph hands her a shot of tequila and wraps his arm around her shoulders. Nat puts the tequila down with a nervous smile, biting her lip.

“N…no thank you. Tequila and I don’t really get along, neither do Lou and tequila but it’s a little late for that.”

She gestures towards her giggly best friend who’s eyes are a little glazed over and who’s heavily making out with Paul while Richard watches with a possessive little smile.

“We were thinking about moving the party back to our house if you and your delightfully pretty friend want to join us.”  
“Don’t let Lou hear you call him that, his head is big enough.”

Louis flips her off but doesn’t separate from Paul and Nat shakes her head, unable to look away when she turns and realises Christoph is still staring at her. His intense blue eyes feeling as if they’re staring right into her soul and his hand finding it’s way to her jaw.

“What Richard is trying to say is that you and Louis are more than welcome to join us at our home if you want to, but please don’t feel as if you’re obligated to do so.”  
“Isn’t that what I said?”

Richard huffs indignantly but Nat is too lost in Christoph’s eyes and voice to really pay attention to him, blushing deeply as he softly strokes her cheek with his thumb.

“You are very pretty, _Cherie_.”

Nat attempts to look away but Christoph holds her there with the hand he has on her jaw, chuckling softly and kissing her forehead.

“Thank…thank you, Christoph. We…we would love to join you.”  
“Excellent, that’s what I wanted to hear.”

By the time Christoph has pulled Nat to her feet, Paul, Richard and Louis are already almost out the door of the club and Nat blushes spectacularly as Christoph keeps his grip on her hand until they’re outside. Louis snuggles into Nat’s arms when they make it out and she smiles, nosing at his cheek and messing his hair. Nat steals the rest of Richard’s cigarette and smirks at the half pout on his face, stepping a little closer so she can talk in his ear.

“You hurt him and I’ll kick your ass, got it?”  
“Feisty. I like it. Don’t worry, sweet thing, your friend is safe with me.”

Christoph’s hand finds it’s way to the back of Nat’s neck and she shivers a little but lets herself be guided around the side of the club to a car that Paul is leaning against looking like the cat that got the cream.

“Let’s really get the party started shall we?”

Paul hands Nat a flask and she tentatively takes a gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, scrunching her nose up and passing the flask to Louis.

“The hell is in that?”  
“Absinthe. The good stuff too, not the cheap shit.”  
“That’s disgusting.”

Nat turns around a little too quickly, getting hit with a dizzy spell and slumping against the car. When her vision starts to swim a little Nat realises that something is very wrong and she tries to stand straight, whimpering a little as Christoph grasps her firmly by the shoulders.

“Easy _Cherie_ , don’t fight it.”  
“What…what did you do…do to me?”  
“Nothing. Yet. Like I said, don’t fight it, just be a good girl and relax, hm?”

Christoph catches Nat so she doesn’t hit the deck as she passes out, easing her into the car with a smile next to the already unconscious Louis.

“Let the fun begin.”

He says with a laugh, Richard and Paul joining in as they pull out of the parking lot and head for home.


	2. Zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Louis wake up to find themselves trapped, scared and unsure of what their captors have in mind for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - Implied EXTREMELY violent rape. It is not detailed, just the aftermath.

**7.06am**

The rope was cutting deeply into the frail skin of Louis’ wrists, chafing them badly the more he struggled against them. He had woken up completely disoriented with little memory of what had happened the night before, past the mouthful of whatever the hell Paul had in the flask that was obviously drugged with something. When he established that he was tied up, the overwhelming feeling of dread filled Louis’ chest and it took everything in him not to panic. Paul and Richard were still asleep and Louis hadn’t taken his eyes off the two of them, checking for any sign of movement from either of them as he tried to undo the rope with his teeth. The room was sparcely furnished beyond the bed, a pair of bedside tables and the chair Louis found his ankles tied to. That rope had been easy to undo because he could use his hands, but the one around his wrists was proving much more difficult as he couldn’t reach the knot so he had to use his teeth. His wrists were already bleeding, as were his teeth and his lip. A soft sigh coming from Richard as he rolled over had Louis stilling, almost holding his breath as he waited to see if there was going to be any more movement. He let out the breath as Richard settled, one arm still thrown loosely over Paul’s waist and the other one over his eyes and started to struggle harder against the ropes. With a final hard tug the knot came free and Louis barely held back his cry of triumph, pushing himself to his feet and only wincing a little at the pressure the action put on his bleeding wrists. With one last glance at the two sleeping men Louis goes for the door, relief flooding through his veins when he finds its not locked and he reaches toward the door handle to pull it open.

“Not trying to escape are you? I hate to think of what would happen to poor Natalie if you did that.”

Louis freezes with his hand on the door handle at Richard’s voice in his ear, swallowing thickly as he feels the blade at his throat.

“That looks like it hurts.”

Richard grabs Louis’ left wrist, the bloodier of the two, using his grip to spin Louis around with his back against the door, keeping the knife pressed against his jugular to keep him from moving. Louis grunts to try and hide the pain in his wrists, breathing through his nose and trying to stay still. Richard just smiles at him, making Louis wanted to punch him in the face, but he keeps his calm.

“What happened last night?”  
“What do you remember?”

Louis tries not to flinch as Richard brushes his hair off his forehead to kiss his way from his cheek to his throat, leaving another lovebite next to the one Paul left the night before on his collarbone and he shudders.

“I remember you and Paul cornering me at the bar, then the two of you were feeding me tequila at the table before Nat and Christoph came back, then you guys invited us back here and…and the rest is a little hazy.”  
“You came outside with Paul and I, while we were waiting for Natalie and Christoph you had some absinthe that was laced with a very strong sedative and passed out in the backseat, but I made sure that this pretty face didn’t get bruised when you did.”  
“So drugging and kidnapping me is fine, but bruises you have a problem with?”

Richard chuckles and covers Louis’ mouth with his hand, grinning as he makes a shallow cut across Louis’ chest.

“Oh on the contrary, pretty, I have no problems with you being bruised. I just want to be the one that causes them, it’s no fun otherwise.”  
“Where’s Nat? If you hurt her I swear…”  
“You are in no position to be threatening anyone and I’d be more concerned with my own safety if I were you.”

Louis rolls his eyes with a shake of his head, being careful to avoid getting cut with the blade at his throat. Richard was watching him, amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his face but saying nothing.

“You’re not starting the fun without me are you, love?”  
“He somehow managed to untie himself, I did what I had to to stop him trying to escape.”

Richard takes his hand away from Louis’ mouth to thread it into his hair instead, using his grip to force Louis to his knees at the foot of the bed and keep his neck twisted at a painful angle. Paul sat up in bed with the covers bunched around his waist, his pale chest and stomach on display. Louis’ notices that Paul has several birth marks, as well as several scars that litter the right side of his chest but there’s no doubt the man is attractive.

“Did you have anything in mind for what you want to do with him, Paulie?”  
“Oh I have many plans for him, but I had plans for you first.”  
“Well then, what are we going to do with this one while you carry out said plans?”

Paul chuckles lowly and stands, reaching into the bedside table draw for a thick, black leather collar and heavy chain-link leash. Richard holds Louis in place with the grip he has on his hair as Paul secures the collar tightly around the young mans neck, the two of them kissing heavily as he does.

“I’m pretty sure Christoph has the girl upstairs so I’m going to take our new toy to the basement, and I want you ready for me when I get back.”  
“Gladly. Try not to bruise him too badly on the way down, okay? You know how much I like leaving marks.”

Using the leash that was coiled around his hand, Paul hauled Louis back to his feet and smirked as the younger man choked a little. As Paul led him down the hallway Louis realised that any attempt to escape would be futile, a smile settling on Paul’s face as he saw that realisation dawn.

“You try to run, and Natalie is as good as dead. This will be much easier for the both of you if you behave.”  
“And if I don’t behave what then? Whatever you’re planning, you won’t get away with it. When Nat and I don’t show up in places we’re supposed to, and people will start to get suspicious.”

Paul didn’t answer until they’d reached the top of the basement stairs, turning Louis around by his shoulders and smiling at him.

“You don’t and I’m going to have more fun than I usually do when I force you to do as you’re told.”

Louis let out a startled yelp as Paul shoved him hard down the stairs, landing with a sickening thud at the bottom of the stairs and not moving. Paul headed slowly down to the secret basement room and once he checked that Louis was still breathing, connected the other each of the leash to one of the small rings connected to the concrete wall. Satisfied that their captive wasn’t going anywhere Paul traipsed back to the bedroom, smirking at the sight he was greeted with once he returned. Richard was panting softly into the mattress as he prepped himself, one hand supporting his weight and three fingers of the other hand buried inside himself.

“I’ll never get sick of seeing you like that, baby.”  
“Shut up and get over here.”

Rolling his eyes at Richard’s impatience Paul closed the bedroom door, stripping off his pyjama pants and joining his partner on the bed.

**1.47pm**

Christoph watched as Nat started to come to, the change in her breathing the giveaway that she was waking up. Her eyelids fluttered open and she groaned softly, the panic not setting in on Nat’s face until she registered her predicament. Nat had been stripped down to her underwear and secured to a chair, a set of handcuffs around each wrist and then locked around the heavy wooden arms. The cuffs keeping her ankles secured to the legs of the chair had small spikes on the inside of them and Nat winced when she moved and they dug into her skin, a few drawing blood as they caught deep enough to tear skin. She whimpered around the gag as she became aware of her surroundings, the fear evident from the rapid rising and falling of her chest and in her eyes as they darted around the room. Nat struggled against the handcuffs for a few moments before she looked up, her terrified sea-foam green eyes finally settling on Christoph calm, icy blues. She pressed herself as far back against the chair as possible as Christoph approached her, shuddering as he ran his fingers softly down the side of her face. He crouched in front of the chair between Nat’s legs, ducking his head so he could kiss and bite her inner thigh, leaving a lovebite behind.

“If I take the gag out, do you promise me that you won’t scream?”

Nat nodded meekly and Christoph smiled, kissing her forehead as he stood and reached around to untie the knotted cloth and pull it from her mouth. Christoph shoved the gag in the back pocket of his faded-blue jeans and reached towards his bedside table, making a show of opening the bottle of water so Nat could hear the crack of the seal. He put a straw in the bottle and extended it to Nat, watching as she took a few slow sips.

“I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to wake up. It’s been……”

Christoph looks down at his watch, raising an eyebrow then panning his gaze back up to her face.

“…about 13 hours.”  
“Where’s Louis? I…please, let me see him? I promise I won’t try to escape just…just let me see that he’s okay.”

Nat swallowed thickly and bit her lip, trying to keep still as Christoph laughed and ran his hands up and down her thighs.

“You’re really in no position to be making demands.”  
“Please Christoph I…I’ll do anything you want……”  
“You’re going to do that anyway if you know what’s good for you, pet.”

Christoph smirks as he scratches the inside of Nat’s thighs, making her wince, flinch and whimper when the movement further irritates her ankles. Nat flicks her tongue across her lips to wet them, looking down at herself and then laughing nervously. It starts out as a nervous giggle, then builds into a full on laugh as she thunks her head against the back of the chair.

“What’s so funny, _Cherie_?”  
“You. This…this whole situation. It’s a very convincing joke, especially with the little spikes digging into my ankles but, jokes over, Christoph. You can let me go now.”

Nat rattles the handcuffs around her wrists a little, rolling her shoulders, biting her lip and giving Christoph what she hopes are convincing bedroom eyes. Truth be told Nat is fucking terrified and doesn’t believe for a second that Christoph is kidding, but if she can make him believe her for a moment then she has a chance of escaping. Christoph kneels between her bound legs again, Nat being able to hide her flinch this time as he touches her face again. He strokes her cheek with his knuckles and leans in, pressing their lips together firmly and gripping Nat’s chin with his free hand. Nat lets herself be kissed, trying to relax into the lips being pressed firmly against her own. Christoph kisses her zealously and releases her wrists and ankles from their restraints, only pulling back from the kiss once they’re all undone. Nat whimpers a little as Christoph pulls her up from the chair by her hair, kissing her again and shoving her into the closed bedroom door. When she squeaks in surprise at the force at which she’s shoved Christoph takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and running his tongue across her teeth so she shudders.

“You taste so sweet, Natalie.”

He whispers in her ear, biting down on her earlobe hard enough it has her shaking. Nat takes her chance as Christoph starts kissing down her neck, drawing her knee up sharply into his groin. Christoph grunts and momentarily lets Nat go, cupping his genitals and clearing his throat.

“You’re going to pay for that you little bitch.”

Christoph practically growls and grabs Nat by the hair before she can get the door open, pulling harshly and shoving her to the floor. Nat hits her head on the wooden frame of the bed and swears, pushing herself onto her knees and checking to make sure the back of her head isn’t bleeding. Christoph reaches down to wrap a hand around her throat and hauls her onto the bed, keeping Nat pinned by her neck and smiling at the panic in her eyes. Nat claws at his hand as she struggles for breath, whimpering as Christoph backhands her hard across the face.

“It didn’t have to be this way.”

He whispered in her ear, using his free hand to take the gag from his pocket and shove it back in Nat’s mouth as she passed out.

**9.22pm**

With a gentleness that surprised him Louis watched from the corner as Christoph put Nat down, only crawling over to his best friend once the man had flashed a smile at him and locked the door to what could only be described as a large cage. It was situated in the corner of the living room and was carpeted, but the plaster wall had been replaced with a concrete wall that had 2 sets of shackles bolted to it about halfway down. Louis untied the rope around Nat’s wrists and tucked her hair behind her ear, cupping her jaw and tipping her head up. She has a black eye and her lip is busted open, dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

“What did he do to you, love?”

Nat just shivers and shakes her head, looking over at Christoph with fear and tear-filled eyes. Louis bundles Nat into his arms and holds her tight, rocking her gently and running his hand through her hair to try and untangle it. For her not to tell him what Christoph did to her tells Louis more than her words ever would, that, along with the fingerprint bruises on her throat and hips. There’s also bruises that Louis can see on her inner thighs, and he’d put good money on them being from Christoph using his knees to force her legs apart. Louis moves as if he’s going to stand up and Nat looks at him with wide eyes, clutching tighter at his shirt and holding him close.

“Don’t. LouBear, please.”

Using the nickname that she gave him when they were 12 is a dead giveaway of her fear and Louis does the best he can to be reassuring with his tone.

“Shh, hey it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. You’re alright. I won’t let him hurt you.”  
“You really shouldn’t make her promises you can’t keep.”

Louis turns stormy green eyes on Richard as he smirks at them, leaning against the bars of the cage and watching them.

“Come over here pretty one, and bring Natalie with you.”

Nat whimpers and holds tighter onto Louis and he struggles a little to stand with both their weight but manages, shielding her with his body from Richard’s predatory gaze. Louis holds tightly onto Nat’s hand as they both walk over to the entrance to the cage, Nat shaking like a leaf and gluing herself to his side.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?”  
“You don’t talk to her, Richard.”

Rolling his eyes Richard unlocks the cage and steps inside, punching Louis hard in the stomach and shoving him to the floor. Nat swallows thickly and backs up, whimpering a little as she hits the wall behind her.

“Let’s try this again. You’re scared, aren’t you?”

Nat bites her lip and nods, keeping her eyes down and shivering when Richard runs his hand from her hip to her stomach, up the centre of her chest and to her throat, forcing her head up by digging his thumb into her chin.

“Tell me. I want to hear you say it.”  
“Yes.”

Resting his hand loosely around her throat Richard leans in close, kissing Nat’s neck just below her ear and breathing in the way she smells.

“Yes, what?”  
“Y…yes I…Yes I’m scared. Scared of what you’re going to do to us, scared of…of him.”  
“He’ll be happy to hear that when I tell him. Dinner will be ready soon, I’ll come and get you when it’s time.”

Running his hand through her hair with a smile, Richard kisses Nat on the cheek and lets her go. Nat slides down the wall once she’s been let go, crawling back to Louis’ side as Richard leaves and re-locks the cage. She kneels beside him and pulls him into her lap, stroking his cheeks and jaw and holding back her tears. Nat looks him over and frowns at the marks she can see on his wrists from where the ropes dug in, the 3, shallow parallel cuts that run from his elbow to his wrist on his right arm, the bites on his collarbone and the bruises that make up most of the left side of his face.

“I’m so sorry. I…I shouldn’t have left you alone last night. This is…is all my fault.”  
“Don’t do that. This isn’t anything to do with us, Nat, this is them taking advantage of us for no apparent reason. I need you to promise me that you won’t give in, that you won’t stop fighting okay?”  
“I promise that I’ll try, but Lou I…I think we should just do what they tell us to. If…if we just do what they say maybe they won’t hurt us and…and I don’t want them to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

The fear in Nat’s voice is evident but Louis doesn’t comment on it, just lets her hold him and touch his face gently. He is scared himself but is trying to put on a brave front for Nat’s sake, to try to protect her the best way that he can. When Richard returns about 10 minutes later, they’re still curled up on the floor together and he files that information for use later.

“Now, if either of you try to run or try to make any sort of move that I don’t like, you’re dead.”  
“We won’t try anything I swear, we’ll do what you tell us, Richard.”  
“You could take a leaf out of Nat’s book, Louis, she seems smart enough to do what she’s told.”

Richard takes Nat’s hand when she stands up, pulling her from Louis’ arms and into his. Nat stands still and lets Richard run his hands all over her, his touch lingering on the bruises on her hips and throat. He leaves Nat standing shaking like a leaf by the door of the cage and turns to Louis, taking the leather collar from his pocket and securing it around his neck.

“On your knees, boy.”

Louis hesitates and Richard sighs, stepping away and stepping closer to Nat.

“I’m sorry about this.”

Nat bites her lip to keep the noise of surprise behind her teeth as Richard backhands her across the face, fisting a hand in her hair and dragging her over to Louis.

“This is how this is going to work, if you don’t do what you’re told I will take it out on her. Now get on your fucking knees. I’m not going to ask you again.”

Not wanting Nat to get hurt again Louis does as he’s told, dropping to his knees at Richard’s feet. Richard lets go of Nat’s hair to wind an arm around her waist, clipping the leash onto Louis’ collar and leading both into the dining room.

“They give you any trouble?”  
“Only Louis, but I showed him what happens if he doesn’t do as he’s told.”

Nat looks away as Paul and Richard kiss, looking down at Louis instead to make sure that he’s okay. She freezes as Christoph comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her head.

“Let’s get you fed and watered, hm? My pretty pet must be hungry.”

With a firm hand around the back of her neck Christoph guides Nat to the left side of the table, pulling the chair out for her and forcing her to sit. Paul places a plate of apple slices and a chunk of bread, and a glass of water on the table in front of Nat and pets her hair, smirking a little at Christoph at the way she shivers.

“Thank…thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart. If you promise not to try anything, we’ll leave you untied…”

Nat squeaks in surprise and digs her fingernails into her thighs to stay still as Paul wraps his hand firmly around her throat, squeezing and forcing her head up with his thumb.

“But if you cause trouble you’ll be chained to the chair. Got it?”  
“Yes Sir. I…I’ll be good I promise.”  
“Good girl.”

Paul lets go of her throat and kisses her forehead, heading to the kitchen and coming back with another plate of food that he puts on the floor in front of Louis. Nat picks at her food slowly, feeling apprehensive at what they could have done to it after the experience with the spiked absinthe, and feeling sick after what she suffered from Christoph earlier in the day. She startles when Christoph reaches over to rest his hand on her upper thigh, softly caressing Nat’s cheek and then turning to kiss her. Nat lets him explore her mouth with his tongue, trying to turn away but not being able to get very far because of his hand fisted in her hair. Louis watches on helplessly from the other side of the table, Nat being uncomfortable obvious from her body language. As soon as he moves Richard pulls harshly on the leash attached to his collar, pulling him higher on his knees so he can speak in his ear.

“You’re going to keep that pretty mouth shut if you know what’s good for you. Be a good pup and don’t move.”  
“Screw you, asshole.”

Louis growls back and reaches up to unclip the leash from the collar but finding himself flat on his back before he can get very far, yelping in pain as Richard kicks him hard in the stomach. The commotion gets Christoph and Nat’s attention and she goes to stand from the chair but Christoph is faster, picking up his knife from the table and holding it at her throat.

“Don’t.”

Nat swallows thickly and nods, putting her hands up in surrender and watching on in horror as Richard beats Louis until he’s a barely conscious, bloody mess.

“The faster you two learn that if you don’t want to get hurt you do as you’re told, the better. Let this…”

Richard gestures toward Louis with an unsettling smile plastered on his face, leaning down to pick the now unconscious man up by the front of his shirt.

“…be a lesson to the both of you of what happens when you’re disobedient.”

Paul rolls his eyes fondly at Richard and between the two of them, they hoist Louis up and drag him from the room. Nat can hear the door to the cage swing open and close and shivers, flinching as Christoph cups her jaw and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”

Christoph kisses Nat’s forehead and manhandles her to her feet, leading her from the dining room and down a hallway to the bathroom. Nat lets him sit her on the edge of the bathtub and clean the tears and makeup from her face with a wet washcloth, staring at a random spot on the wall above Christoph’s head and willing herself to go numb.

“There we go. I meant what I said last night, so pretty _Cherie_.”

When Nat doesn’t acknowledge the compliment Christoph sighs, furrowing his eyebrows and slapping her across the face.

“It’s rude not to be grateful when someone pays you a compliment, Natalie.”

Nat just stares at Christoph defiantly, saying nothing and breathing through her nose to try and hide the way her breath stutters in fear.

“You really are intent on making things worse for yourself aren’t you, pet? Don’t worry, you’ll learn soon enough.”

Fisting a hand in her hair Christoph drags Nat back to lounge room where Paul and Richard are sitting on the couch, half watching Louis in the cage and half watching the TV.

“Christoph please…I…”  
“Shut your mouth, I’ll tell you if I want you to speak.”

He says dangerously low against her ear and Nat shuts her mouth, trying to stay still so her hair isn’t being pulled as harshly. Richard nudges Paul in the side to get his attention, gesturing towards Nat and Christoph with a tilt of his head. Once both of them are looking at him Christoph smiles, letting go of Nat’s hair in favour of her throat and squeezing.

“If you two still want to play a game, Nat’s decided that she’s going to be a brat instead of a good pet.”  
“I’m sure we can think of something. Why don’t you go and get us some beers and we’ll have things set up by the time you come back.”

Christoph shoves Nat into Richard’s arms with a smile and heads back to the kitchen to get more booze.

“Please, Richard, please! I…I’ll be good I promise…please don’t…don’t…do this.”  
“Too little too late I’m afraid, my dear. Don’t worry, this won’t hurt. Much.”

With a firm grip on her shoulders Richard marches Nat over to the cage, shoving her face first into it and holding her there by the back of her neck. Paul ties Nat’s wrists above her head and to the bars of the cage so that she can’t turn around, biting her shoulder as he blindfolds her with a soft piece of black silk. Nat struggles and tries to get free, frustrated tears slipping from her eyes when she establishes that she can’t go anywhere.

“I should tell you, this whole place is soundproofed so you can scream as much as you want. Nobody can hear you.”

Paul says in her ear as he scratches from her shoulder blade to her lower back, humming softly as Nat flinches and tries to get away from his fingers.

“Thoughtful of Christoph to take her clothes off, gives us more of a target to aim for.”

Richard tells his lover, loud enough that Nat can hear him and smirking in satisfaction when she yelps as the dart he throws finds purchase in her shoulder.

“Nice shot. You aim a little more to the left and it’ll hurt more.”  
“Oh yeah? Why don’t you show me?”

Paul takes the next dart Richard hands him with a raised eyebrow, grinning as he finds his intended target and Nat swears.

“I thought I told you that you could scream if you wanted to. That must have hurt.”  
“Don’t be so impatient, Paulie, she’ll scream for us. Just wait.”

Nat grunts in pain as Richard pulls the darts from her shoulder, dragging the tip of one of them from the inside of her elbow to her collarbone. Running his thumb through the blood dripping from her shoulder, Richard smears it over Natalie’s lips with a giggle. Returning to Paul’s side Richard puts the darts down on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch and cleaning them with acid and drying them off so they’re clean and ready to be used again.

“Good thing you sharpened those yesterday eh, Reesh?”  
“I mean, they’d hurt a little more if they were blunter, but at least them being sharp means they’ll go deeper.”  
“Deeper is always better. Let’s get started, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, um, I'm sorry.   
> I'd say I hope you enjoyed the update, but I don't think 'enjoyed' is the right word. 
> 
> Until next time,   
> K x

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so shit is going to get dark AF here, but I promise I will keep it tasteful. As always, feedback, comments and kudos are appreciated and inspire me to update faster <3


End file.
